The Mutate that Lived
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: AU of Mutate's Nephew: Rosalie Evans is a young genetic researcher, when she takes in her year old nephew Harry Potter, when he is a year old, they are both mutated. Hogwarts awaits their Savior but when the Cheetah and Lynx mutates show up, what will Hogwarts do?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: If you knew where most of my OCs come from you wouldn't believe it. They are not based on me! I do not own anything at all, this purely entertainment.

* * *

It was a your normal avenge night on number four privet drive, that is if you couldn't the three figures leaving the year old child on the door step of his aunt's home.

"Albus, must we leave him here?" One of the asked.

"He is not safe within our world." Albus responds

"But these muggles are the worst I've ever seen why the child alone was throwing a tantrum for sweets as his mother went to the store." The woman points out.

"They are his only living relatives in England, my dear." Albus replies, as he placed the baby that Hagrid brought from Godric's Hollow on the door step, "Good Luck, Harry Potter."

* * *

The next morning rose with a chill in the air as Petunia open the door to get the milk and instead found a basket with a baby and a note inside.

Petunia looked around to see if any of her neighbors were watching and snatched the basket and brought it inside, without even touching the note.

A young woman in her twenties came down the steps, only to see her eldest sister pale as a white sheet.

"Petunia, what's wrong you act like you seen the tax man or something.?" The woman asked. She saw the basket and the baby in it "What's that are you getting visits from the stork now as well as milk?"

"My only child is Dudley, that thing is your nephew." Petunia states, looking at the basket with hate.

"What do you mean my nephew? why is he here? where is Lily?" the woman questions

"My guess is that Lily gotten herself blow up by her freakish lot!" Petunia exclaims

"For the love of all that is holy, you're still a jealous git." the woman states, as she went over and picked up the now crying baby. "Hush little one."

The baby coos at her and reached a hand out to her. "Momma."

Petunia watched in disgust as her baby sister Rosalie fussed over the thing that was going to abnormal as its mother and father.

Rosalie Evans grabbed the note from the basket and opened as she read it, she didn't realize that the wards that were meant to protect Petunia and her family, settled on her.

"Well Rose, since you want to care for the 'child' I suggest you best take him to your home because I will not have the freak stay here and polluted my little Duddykins" she sneered at the basket.

"Fine, I'm tired of starving to death any way." Rosalie states, as she stashed the note in her back pocket. "I'm stealing one of your little Dudley-poo's baby bottles."

"That's fine the sooner you're both gone the better, your just as much a freak as Lily was."

"You're as plain as a post and dumb as a box of rocks." Rose replies, as she went the kitchen grabbed the bottle filled it with formula. She then went upstairs put her clothes back in her suitcase and gave a disgusted glare at her sister. "When you decide to grow up, give me a ring. Until then sod off."

Petunia didn't answer her just turn her back to her and went back to her kitchen to start her day like nothing had happened.

"You are so stupid the word special comes to mind." Rose muttered as she walked down the road, carrying her nephew and then hailed a taxi.

The taxi drove up to her and the driver asked "Where to miss."

"Any hotel in London." Rose replies

"Right away, ma'am" and began the drive. As they drove, the driver looks back at her. "Had a fight with the Mister, I know a good lawyer if you want a divorce."

"I don't think its in the law to divorce a stupid sister." Rose responds

The driver just shook his head "Sad to say there isn't one or i would have done it long ago with my waste of a brother and his mad talk."

Rose didn't answer, she just stared at her nephew.

After a short while and no more talk they came to a nice hotel near the train station. "Here ya are miss and don't worry about the fare this one on the house." As he got out and opened the car door.

"Thanks..." Rose replies, as she dragged her suitcase into the building, paid for a room, and then went up to figure out what she was going to do.

Harry began to stir and fuss in the basket crying softly for momma.

Rose went to tend her nephew, unsure how to raise a child and still continue her work in genetic research.

The baby grabs her hair still asking for momma and pa'foot.

"Shush, little one, momma's not here anymore, and Auntie Rose will take care of you." Rose states, as she held the child to her.

Harry's cries became louder as the lights began to flicker on and out erratically.

"Enough." Rose states, as she stuffed the bottle into the child's mouth.

Harry gave a startled yelp and began to suck on the bottle and the room return back to normal.

Rose closed her eyes. "Yep, you're a wizard alright."

Harry gave a happy little burp then dozed off.

Rose sat on the bed, and thought about what she was going to do. If she knew the laws of the wizarding world, she didn't have a legal say in Harry's life. Unless she went above their heads.

* * *

The rest of the day, Rose went to the market with Harry to get pampers and more formula for him.

After she got Harry settled once more she heard someone knocking on her door.

Rose looked around for a weapon of some guy thinking it was the creep of a cab driver. She opened the door and looked at the most outlandish woman ever.

"Hello Ms. Evans, I am professor McGonagall and I'm sure your surprised to see me but i came in regard to your nephew."

"Just tell me the truth, what happen to Lily." Rose replies

The professor asked to be let in and then sat down with a grim face and a sigh began to tell all she knew about what happened to the Potters.

Rose did as she was asked and sat down beside her nephew. "Petunia didn't want him, and the only problem is I do not live in the United Kingdom any longer."

McGonagall thought for a moment then snapped her fingers "Well that is a problem that should be fixable as I can send a letter to the American Magical Congress and and file Harry as your ward and they should have a Representative there to guide you in all the matters of the magical community."

Rose groaned, "Look at my expression, do I look like I care about the magical world, I am many things but a traitor to my blood, I am not."

McGonagall shook her head. "I see you worried about raising the child as well." She stood up and began to pace "list me all your concerns and we see about handling them."

"Explaining to him about his parents once he's old enough to understand. For another that he is famous in your world, and that I may or may not be able to hide accidental magic from him." Rose replies

"Yes those matters must be dealt with as for his accidental magics someone from the magical world will come to explain such matters and there are guides available to help as well if you wish to read up on them, in fact we should go and get the books as soon as possible. "

"Oh really, how do you explain to people like my parents who gave birth to a witch? I don't think you just gave them books!" Rose snarled, she stood up, and went over to the window. "All your lot care about is my nephew being your savior, does he have a choice? What if he doesn't want to join your world, what if he wants to stay in the muggle world?"

The witch stepped back as if she was just knocked out of a daze then looks over at Rose and Harry and flopped back into her chair and just began to cry.

"She was your student and friend, I understand that but Lily was my big sister. My loss is slightly more then yours." Rose states, as she gripped the window sill.

"Yes your right your lost is greater than almost any of us, and I am sorry about it if you wish we can do what ever you wish done to help you in anyway possible."

"I don't want Harry to be my ward, I'm saying this out of my heart, not out of grief. I want him as my son. I will never take the place of Lily, and I'll make damn sure no one ever tries to take the place of James as the his father. But I want to make sure there is no legal way of separating us." Rose states

"Yes there is a way to do that but i must be done in the morning at the bank they can do it and no one in the ministry has no say what's so ever." She quickly explains what it would involve to both of them

Rose nods.


	2. Chapter 2

McGonagall set a time to meet her at a local cafe to go to the bank and get the matter set up.

The next morning, she woke to hear Harry crying. "I guess its better then three am feedings, and I didn't get any stretch marks." she got up, and fixed a bottle of baby cereal.

Harry drink the bottle quickly and then snuggled down into her arms and gave a sleepy yawn "Ro, Ro."

"Yesterday he called me momma and now he's calling me Ro, Ro." Rose shook her head, as she set Harry down with a few things saved from his old home and nursery.

Harry reached over to a stuffed stag and doe. "Papa, momma" then he looks at the other two toys and yells "Moon, Pa'foot."

"Shush little one, must be quiet while inside." Rose states as she put her fingers to his lips. Harry turns to Rose "Ro Ro , Moon, Pa'foot."

The baby just looks at her the looks of not knowing in his face, he reaches for the to other toys and tries to grab them but flops over instead.

Rose smiled and placed the other two toys within reach.

Harry gave a happy giggle and tried to hug all four toys to him with little success.

Soon it was time to go meet McGonagall at the cafe and make Harry her son.

Rose was dressed in a jeans and a blouse, as she carried Harry on her hip, taking him into a world, where she would have to have a guard to keep all the psychos away from them.

Harry just looks around in wonder pointing or trying to grab different things that caught his eyes. The met the professor sitting at a table with a teacup in her hands looking like just an old lady enjoying her morning tea.

"No, No. that is not yours, you do not touch." Rose states, gently pulling the little arms down.

"I can see he's a very curious little lad much like his mother was." The witch said with a sad smile. She stood and place a bill on the table for her waiter then went over to the two "Ready then lets be off."

"All toddlers and babies are curious, my sister was the reason, I began my journey in Genetic Research." Rose replies

"Well i do hope he takes after you and Lily and after his father I don't think the school could stand another round of pranksters of their caliber again." McGonagall replies

The day was filled with Goblins' and a crash course on wizarding society in Great Britain. Rose demanded that her sister's and brother-in-law's wills be read and the fortune, be divided if that was the wishes of her late relatives.

"I'm a genetic researcher's paradise and I can't even get samples." Rose muttered

Once that was all done the professor asked if she could get a small gift for the child and if she needs anything else.

Rose shook her head, she would convert the sum of wizarding money life to her for some reason into American currency once she was back home. They left the pub and McGonagall gave her a slip of paper with her address should she need to write to her about anything.

* * *

With in the next twenty four hours, Rose and Harry were in the sky heading for America, New York.

Harry fussed for most of the time as the planes noise scared him he held the stag and doe closer to him.

* * *

Once in New York the two found a cab and went to Manhattan. She arrived at her apartment, and went up to the second floor and entered into her two bedroom apartment, she needed to clean out the second bedroom, and put her research papers into her room. She was just glad, she was paid enough as a researcher at Cyberbiotics to afford this place.

Harry was asleep in her arms hold his toys.

She put him down on the couch, to sleep. She went to clean out her second bedroom, she needed to divide her time between work and her new son. She went to the phone, and called her boss.

Her boss answered in his normal gruff voice "Evans what ya calling for?"

"Back from holiday, and got a slightly problem. Does Cyberbiotics have a day care center?" Rose questions

"Yeah but why are you asking for you don't have a kid unless you're hiding something now."

"I have one now, I adopted my sister's son, since while I was visiting my eldest sister, we found out that our other sister died from a home invasion."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that do you need any extra time to get the kid settled?"

"Pass the word around that I'm going to need stuff for a year old. Because I can't afford rent and new nursery items as well." Rose requests

"Sure I'm positive that the girls have stuff for the kid."

"Thanks, boss. Yeah, going to need a few days, wouldn't want tears in the research after all." Rose replies. Her voice broke at the right time, that her boss quickly let her go.

Harry choose that time to wake and cry for a bottle.

Rose got a thing of baby food out of the carry on, and sat him down to feed him

Harry fussed once more not caring for the choice of food.

"Eat it or you can starve, which is what you would have done in the care of Petunia." Rose states, as she fed her new son.

The baby fussed some more then took the food with a sour look on his face.

* * *

Over the next few days, most if not all of Rose's female coworkers came by with gifts of food, clothes, crib, and Rose gave them the same sob story of her sister and brother-in-law's murder via home invasion.

The girls gave her symphony and offering to sit for her if she needs a night to herself as well.

Rose joked that the only nights off she would have if she stayed late at the office researching a new link to save a nearly extinct species.

They laughed with her then quickly got back to work.

Rose went to work setting up the new nursery. Some how this was harder than she thought it would be. As some of the pieces don't seem to fit.

"Combining DNA strands is easy. But I can't put together a simple crib?" Rose questions as she tried to make sense of the directions.

Harry watched her and laughed at her look of frustration at the new crib.

Just then there was a knock on her door "Rosie you there?"

"Its Open, which would be stupid move for someone of my IQ." Rose replied

The door opened an she heard the click clack of high heels "Rosie i brought you some take-out and i came to help you with the baby stuff."

"Least you could have done is changed out of the annoyance factor." Rose replies

"I happen to like my shoes but fine I'll take them off."

"Yeah cause they're giving me a headache." Rose replies

The woman came into the room in stockings and jeans and a t-shirt with a punk band on the front.

"Considering the fact, you're dressed as an punk. Why the heels? Going to a cocktail party later?" Rose questions

She held out the bag with the food and asked "So eat first or work on the baby's bed."

"Bed." Rose answers, "Before I end up throwing this crap into the Hudson."

"Nah i just like wearing them there comfy for me." the woman answers

Rose blinked "Give me a pair of tennis shoes any day."

"Okay I've got this you can't have as many nieces and nephews and not learn how to do this." She sat down and got straight to work.

"Now I know why most people throw this crap out as a whole." Rose responds

"Ah Rose, you stress to much this is as easy as they come." In less than 20 minutes the bed was made.

Rose's jaw dropped. "Seriously, and you're in research and development?"

"This thing heck you would have finished it eventually, now my brother's kids beds now that was a mess let me tell you."

"Yeah when Harry is old enough for a real bed." Rose replies, as she started cleaning up the mess.

"Heck then you'll have to worry about if he wants cars or dino's for his bed." The woman laughs "now lets eat before the curry gets to cold. So how's life with the kid anyway?"

"You got curry? Are you insane, Erica?" Rose questions

The curry is for me, i got you the regular even though I how you can eat that stuff, I'll never know."

"Cause I would have to kill you after I spent the next few days in the hospital for your stupidity." Rose replies

"Hey I'm not like that jerk from your department what was his name Mitchell i think he was the one that messed up the order last time."

"Whatever, I had a five twelve dozen roses after that mess up." Rose replies, as she stood up, then bent over to pick Harry up. "And to answer your question, I wouldn't know since its only been like a week. I wasn't planning on adopting him, but since I got that student visa years ago, and applied for citizenship here, I wasn't a good sister to Lily." Rose answers, "So I thought I would try my best to make up for it with her son."

"That's so sweet, I'm sure you'll be a great mom to Harry, i can already tell he loves ya." Erica smile at him and makes a funny face, Harry just hugs Rose tighter and hid his face.

"Superficial resemblance to Lily, she and I got the brains and the beauty in the family while Petunia...well uh...didn't. She's as plain as a post and just as jealous." Rose answers "And don't ask me why my mum named us after flowers."

"Eh, who knows why our parents do anything when we were growing up."

* * *

Time passed as Harry grew, Rose tried traditional schooling but with bouts of accidental magic, she foregone that path and thought of it better to home school her son.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose came home one day and found Harry at his books trying to work on his history assignment.

"Ugh this is so boring." The young boy complained.

"If you don't know your history how are you not able to repeat it?" Rose questions

"I know mom, doesn't mean i like it any better, why can't i just go the the lab with you like before at least there it was fun?"

"Because I just started working at Gen-U-Tech, and I haven't manage to get Anton to warn up to me, he was higher up then me in the genetics department at Cyberbiotics." Rose replies

"I really don't like him, he seem creepy to me." Harry points out.

Rose shrugged "I personally think so as well, but there is so much, I can learn from him in the field of genetics..." she was about to say more when the phone rang. She went and looks at the caller ID and saw it was from Anton private line.

"Hello?" Rose greets unsure why Anton was calling her.

"Ms. Evans, I need you to come to the lab right away, I've finally made a break through. I don't care about whatever else you were doing this take priority."

"Alright, you're the head doctor there." Rose states, "but I'm bringing my kid."

"Fine, fine just hurry we need to strike while the irons hot." With that he hung up the phone.

Rose looked at the phone and had a sense of foreboding, something was going to happen. "Come on, let's go to the lab."

Harry quickly grads his jacket and his tape deck and went to join her.

Once arriving at Gen-U-Tech, Rose scanned her ID to gain entrance.

The guard eyed Harry but let him through once he was checked over. As the got to the lab, Harry spoke "Mom, i really got a bad feeling about this."

"So do I. Hide that tape deck." Rose states, as she made her way to the main lab.

"What's going on that you can to call me down?" Rose inquires as she looked at Anton's mad scientist expression.

"Come and see for yourself, I did it with all the research you did and the sample we have i have made the a break through.

Rose cautiously made her way over to the table, to look at the hyper-syringe filled with a an strange colored serum. Before she knew what was happening, Anton Sevarius grabbed the young woman's arm and injected her with his new serum.

Harry saw what was happening and tried to stop him but he felt something prick his arm as well.

Rose fell to her knees as she was intense pain. She looks at Anton in shock at what he just did to her.

"Get that one into the cage before the full transformation takes place." Anton ordered as the guards hired by Xanatos hauled the young woman and threw her into the cage and shut the door.

Anton then turns to the Harry's unconscious form on the floor "I really didn't like the fact that she brought the brat here but he can be useful still." he prepared another injection of the mutagenic. He injected the kid, intent on seeing what his formula did to a child's body.

The boy was thrown into the cage as well.

* * *

Rose was the first to wake up she looks around and saw she was in some kind of cage then she looked down at her hand and saw she was covered in fur.

"You...You..." Rose managed to gasp out of her reshaping throat.

"Ahh, so nice to see you're awake there, Ms. Evans. I hope your doing well, i don't see any adverse effects from your change but we won't know more till we do some more test." She heard Anton's voice coming from a speaker over head.

"You perverted my work! It was to save extinct animals not to create monsters!" Rose snarled

"Ah now, Ms. Evans, we are saving a species, one that hasn't roam the earth for over a thousand years." He laughs " We're bringing back a legend to our world."

"You're mad." Rose states, as she tried to stand up and failed.

"Mad no I'm a genius with this serum think of all i could do."

Just then she heard moaning coming from the cell next to her.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Rose noticed that she, Harry and the other poor victims of Anton's experiment were allowed to escape, and were forcefully brought back.

"Mom why?" Was his constant question he asked her as he paced his cell once more .

"Enough." Rose growled "Keep asking the same question, its not like I'm going to get an answer out of the blue."

Harry just sighs as he settled once more in the corner of his cell " I'm sorry mom I'm just scared about what they are planning to do to us."

"My guess you were a bonus prize, I was the one who was tricked. If I ever get out of this cage for good, I'm going to send that bastard straight to hell." Rose snarled

"I'll be more than glad to help you with that one, babe." a gruff voice adds from one of the other cells.

"Call me babe one more time and I'll add you to the list." Rose states

"Ha well just see about that one. We're got to get out here first." the male's voice states

Rose huddled clutching her new legs to her chest, her clothing was ripped and tattled due to the changes, she was trying to think of a way to get out and stay out but without her and Anton's separate research, there was no way that she could even begin to try and create a cure. "I'm such a fool."

After a few more days trying to get away and having the lights blow out cause of Harry having a freak out. "Hey Rose, whats up with the kid?" The other female asked concern in her voice.

Rose hugged Harry to her, as they were still in the same cage, "He has a gift. That reacts to his emotions."

"Yeah it seem its everytime he has a freak out the lights seem to blow so what he's some kind of psychic or something like that." The gruff voice man asked.

"Something like that." Rose muttered as she continued to whisper words of calming down to Harry.

"Mom , i want my family, i want momma, papa, moon, pa'foot." He whimpers to her side.

"We had this talk before my poppet, there is no force on earth that can bring back your birth parents, trust me, I could I would bring back my sister." Rose whispered back, as she held her adoptive son to her.

"I know but if i had my animals, I could feel better like this wasn't real." He hugs her closer "but i want you here with me as well."

"Every time we..." Rose broke off, and that's when her blood really began to boil as Xanatos came into the room.

"Ahh so this is your successes Dr. Anton I have to say I'm proud of you, you done me proud.

Rose set Harry aside, and stood up, she went over to the window. "YOU! I should have know a creep like you would be behind this!"

"Ah, now now don't be mad thing about what you all just became living proof that this process is successful and giant leap in the fields of gentics." He had a proud smile on his face like he just won a huge game or some what.

"When I get out of here, I will rip you both to shreds! How dare you!" Rose snarled

"Now, now if you do that you'll never find the cure you need and think about you child I bet you would want him have a normal life."

"I don't need the Doctor Frankenstein wanna-be to create a cure!" Rose snarled "You're forgetting, I worked here as a Genetic Researcher as well!" she was about to say more when strange creatures broke into the building. What she didn't notice was that the psychopathic doctor shot the bodyguard with a dart.

The man fell curling in pain as the transformation began.

The creatures took off with Maggie, while Anton went strange into the electric eel tank, the only thing that Xanatos did was released the poor victims.

The biggest male looks at them and then to the dead body that was Anton "What now he help the key to getting us back to normal."

"What am I chopped liver?" Rose questions

Xanatos promised them that he would spare no expanse to see them returned to normal. Rose's lips pulled back and she growled.

"You have my word, you'll have all the work Anton had and full access to any lab, i have."

"Your word, we'll see about that." Rose scoffed as she and the others were taken to the Eyrie building and the castle that sat atop.

"Here you can stay till i can find you all better place to stay and a Lab for you Ms. Evans."

"Let me make thing clear to you, Xanatos, I do not trust you." Rose states, as she walked off to the courtyard.

"That's fine, I'm sure you will eventually see I'm on your side." He quickly explains what those beast were and why they attacked the lab.

Rose stood in the courtyard, she stretch the wing out, and shrugged "I have them I might as well use them." she began flapping.

Harry looks at her "Mom can i join you I don't like that Fang fellow , he feels like a mad dog ready to bite."

"Sure, we have wings might as well learn to fly, no?" Rose questions, "The others are against me, they think that creep is a saint."

"I know but whose gonna believe a kid like me even if i prove I'm smarter than most."

"yeah, they should believe me but they believe false promises." Rose replies, as she lifted herself off the ground, she then grinned "If Petunia dislike me cause I am smarter then her, she'll hate me now."

"Hmm I don't care she's no family to me my family is you only." He quickly joined her.

* * *

Over the next couple of nights, the others began to learn to fly. Rose and Harry often left the castle, hoping to find the creatures. During the days, Rose often tried and was stopped by Xanatos or his assistant Owen when she tried to even search for a lab.

"If they wanted to to let you do the work, why do they stop you." Harry asked in an off handed way.

"Simple, he wants us to stay this way." Rose states, "Lets go. I feel like starting a fight."

"Come on Rose I'm sure once their ready they'll show where the lab is."

"I've been trying for two weeks now! They won't let me near a lab." Rose replies, as she flew up to where the others were chowing down on chicken wings.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose stared with her arms crossed at the half-formed mutate. "You are going to believe that slimeball over me? I know who funded Gen-U-Tech and who signed my pay checks!"

"Why shouldn't I he was the one who let you all out of the cages and gave us a place to stay and it was those gargoyles that killed Sevarius." Derek points out to her.

Rose snarled "You were a cop! You know that Xanatos is bad news, even your own sister tried to warn you! You can stay here and play guard animal all you like, but I am not buying into Xanatos' games!"

Harry looks over at him as well. "I agree with mom that jerk is just plain bad news, so i suggest you really take a good look at the facts if even a kid like me can see it." as he follow Rose.

Rose leapt off the top tower, spread her wings and left toward the city.

Harry followed her but at a slower pace as he loved how the city looked below him.

Rose searched the area, knowing that she could see the creatures gliding to and from some building, but she never paid much attention until she wanted to talk to them.

Harry saw something climbing up the side of one building and pointed it out to Rose as he began to slowly drop toward the building.

Rose followed as she landed on the building's roof.

Harry was trying to talk to the dog like gargoyle showing he meant no harm just as a different shadow fell over Harry.

"Get away from him!" the young Gargoyle warned his eyes glowing in rage.

"Hey now. We're not the enemy here." Rose states, "Dang it, kid. When are you going to listen to me?"

"But mom, I knew what I was doing, don't You know animals are friendly to me." Harry looked down shamed faced.

"While you didn't smell like a feline." Rose scolded

Lexington looked at the two of them then growled "Damn that Xanatos getting kids involved."

"Ya think. Look, we need to talk. With Goliath..I think that's what Talon's sister call him." Rose states

Rose and Harry followed the Gargoyle gliding through the city, till they reached the clock tower there they found the others of the clan looking at them with curiosity.

Goliath came forward his face grim. "So i see at least two of you saw the truth of the matter."

The cheetah mutate approached the lavender colored gargoyle, "I've seen some strange things in my life, however, you are truly remarkable. Before you ask I would rather drop Xanatos from his own building."

Harry's eyes were glowing. "I rather just shock him but mom says i don't have enough control yet."

"Hmm I like the fire in this young one, he's got spirit in him." The oldest gargoyle spoke.

Rose growled low in her throat. "And what have I taught you about disrespecting people or creatures older then you?"

Harry looked to Rose with eyes that ask 'How was i disrespectful'

"Rudely interrupting an adult conversation for one. Secondly, Threatening violence when you know that is my job, since you're only six years old." Rose answers as she counted off the any number of things, her six year old son had did in the past week.

"And don't forget me gluing Fang's wings to his bedsheets."

"Which is why you're still grounded." Rose reminded she seen a stack of books in the corner, "Now go see what those books are before I clip your wings."

"Yes mom" Harry sighed and went to the corner and picked up one of the books and began to read.

"I was never like that when I was younger, but I had my nose in books." Rose muttered before looking at Goliath again. "Sorry, about him. He's young and I haven't drilled into his skull enough manners to choke an elephant. But I realized what was going on long before I ever seen you."

"Yes, Xanatos is using your fellow mutates to his own end."

"I know and I don't trust him, you don't have my intellect and not know a snake in a three piece suit when you see one." Rose replies, "For whatever its worth, I trust your kind more then I would trust him."

"I'm glad you do you and your rookery child are more than welcome here." Goliath said as he extended his hand in welcome. just then a light blew out in the room.

"Control your emotions, Harry." Rose states

"Sorry mom, but please can we just stay here, i"ll be good i promise."

"But first, aside from you, Goliath, what are your...family's names?" Rose questions

"Ah yes lets introduce ourselves. This here are Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway,Lexington, and Bronx." He pointed to each member from the oldest to the youngest.

"I am Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rose. And the child is Harry." Rose replies, "I trust your kind has dealt with youngsters before?"

"Eye Lass we've dealt with youngsters before we'll treat the child like one of our own hatchlings." Hudson assured her.

Rose nods, "Harry."

Harry stood and went over to her side his head still low.

.

Broadway asked "Is he really you son, Or just a child that just got mixed up in the mess?"

"Technically, he's biologically my nephew, which is my sister's offspring, but I adopted him." Rose answers, "You will listen to them, and if you put one toe out of line, you're dealing with an angry cheetah, am I understood?"

"Yes Mom But I am only out of line that with that jerk Fang and you don't even like him, not like Mr. Claw." he smiles at that

"Fang's a jerk, but he's still one of us." Rose replies, as she went out the clock tower door. Spread her wings, and took to the air.

Harry went back to his punishment and read the next book in the pile.

* * *

Rose landed on her second story balcony of her apartment, she had things to settle here.

She looked around her former place the lights where out since her bills where never paid.

Luckily for her, her new senses allowed her to see in the dark, she didn't need to turn on a light, she opened the sliding glass door, and went inside. She went about gathering the items, she wanted to keep.

She came to Harry's room and saw his four stuffed animals she grabbed those knowing he would be happy to get those once more. She checked her door and found an eviction notice. She wrote a note saying good luck finding her.

Once she got everything, she wanted she took off and flew back to the clock tower. She overheard Hudson telling Harry his journey his younger days as Leader of the his clan.

'But Mr. Hudson noway you could have fought that many men with just a few Other members of your family."

"Aye lad, but I did." Hudson states, as he looked up from his enjoyment of retelling of his youth. To see the cheetah-like female came inside.

"But how you didn't have any guns or anything like that you guys aren't that much stronger are you?" the boy asked.

"Stronger then a human." Lexington answers.

"No way mom said you shouldn't lie cause you get ten licks on your bumfor it." he argued back to them.

"Who said I'm lying. We are stronger then a human." Lexington answers

Harry shook his head no "Uh-uah, you're only as big as me."

Lexington stood up from his computer and walked over, "Would you like proof?"

"Prove it, Mr. Lexington." as Harry folded his arms.

Lexington grinned before picking Harry up by the waist, "Proof enough for you?"

"and I also said never count your chicks before they hatch, consider your observation a dud." Rose spoke up.

"Okay so your strong but mom can do the same easy." he points out. Harry finally noticed Rose had returned "Mom, your back." He wiggles out of Lexington's hold and ran to her,

"I couldn't before, I think that's why the Doctor Frankenstein-wannabe turned us into giant bug zappers." Rose replies, as she jump from the steps. Rose looked at the young lynx mutate.

"Well yeah that true." his nose caught a familiar scent and he looks to her "My animals."

"Yeah along with my research, I figured I get some things, we couldn't do with out..." Rose replies

Harry glomps her and hugs her tightly He sobs to her fur "My family whole again, thank you, mom, thank you."

"I believe you're in a dependency with those ratty baby toys." Rose states

"There not baby toys or ratty I took good care of them." He point to one poor sewing job she knew he did "See I even learn how to fix them.'

"You had those things, since you were a year old." Rose replies, "One of these days, you're going to explain to me about this co-dependency you have with those things."

"I told you their Momma, Papa, Moon, Pa'foot. how can't i tell you more." he explains like normal the gave the clearest answer to the world.

Rose just turned away before she lost her temper.

Goliath saw her and stood by her side. "He seems willful and full of the love for family that all gargoyles have."

"I am not a gargoyle." Rose replies

"I understand that but you both have qualities we admire."

Rose sat on the corner stone, staring out over the city. She looked at her hands, once.

"your among friend here Rose If you have concerns please tell me."

"you wouldn't understand." Rose replies

"I know none of us could understand but we can still listen."

"And I don't want to talk." Rose states

Goliath nods and turns back into clock tower with harry explaining the stuff toys to the others.

Rose stared up "Lily, I have failed you. I promised to keep him safe." She sat there for sometime till it was near dawn and the gargoyles came out to stand at the towers edge. Rose got out of the way, and watched as the gargoyles turned to stone.

Harry watched then "That was so cool however, I'm glad we don't turn to stone." he yawns and stretches.


	5. Chapter 5

Two nights after running away from the mutate clan, Rose paced the length of the floor, while Harry slept. She was waiting for the gargoyles to awake.

As the sun finally sets and the gargoyles woke, Goliath turns to her and saw her look.

"We can't stay here." Rose states

Lexington looks at her "Why not If it's about the room I'm sure we can get some stuff out of here."

The Gargoyles grew to like both Rose and Harry even think of them members of the clan.

"No, I don't feel right here. You are all greet, you're my friends, but you're not family. I miss Maggie, Claw, and Talon."

"Yes we understand you have to get back to your clan but know we will be there to help you if you need it."

"I'm not going back while they are still believing Xanatos is a good guy." Rose states

"So then what are you planning to do?" Broadway asked as they heard a noise coming from down by the stairs to the tower.

Rose froze, she didn't think anyone would come up here now.

Eliza Maza came up, "Good Evening, guys."

the first thing she saw was Harry sleeping on the bed "Umm Guys did you find More clan members?"

"Not really, Detective Maza." Rose states, as she came down the stairs.

"You must be Rose if I remember, so hows my stubborn brother doing?"

"Considering I'm here and not there. Should be answer enough, he blames Goliath, for killing Sevarius." Rose replies.

"I need to see my brother now. Mom and Dad's been asking, its not like I can tell them, no Derrek's not missing, he's just been turned into a mutated freak named Talon." Eliza states

Goliath took Eliza to the Eyre building. After an a hour went by, Goliath and Eliza came back, the detective crumpled in a corner, sobbing.

Harry saw her crying then looked to Goliath "Why is she crying what happened with her brother."

Goliath didn't answer, he stared at Eliza unable to help ease her pain.

Harry went over to Rose "Mom, maybe you could talk to her?"

"Like what? I don't have a sibling in denial." Rose answers

"but mom you good with this kind of stuff." he looks to her with his sad eyes.

"No, I'm not." Rose replies

Harry looks at the group and decides to do the one thing he only knew he could and got his animal toy and gave it to her to hold.

Eliza didn't notice, she just held her knees to her chest.

The next night, Goliath told the clan, he would be gone for a few nights.

The clan watched him leave. "Mom, why did he look so mad?"

"That's not mad, that's desperate to save someone from emotional pain." Rose answers

"Do you think he can do it?" Harry asked confused

"I don't know." Rose replies, as she gasp at the sudden thought she just had. "he couldn't be..." she cursed and took the stairs two at a time, shouting for Harry to stay put and listen to Hudson.

Goliath swoop down and grabbed Sevarius by the collar, and took him to one of the abandoned labs.

"What do you want?"

"You will create a cure for Talon and the others." Goliath snarled, eyes glowing.

"I can't there is no way to reverse it"

Goliath just growled.

"I guess I could try..." Sevarius relented

Goliath crossed his arms, and glowered at the doctor. While the said doctor went to work, trying to create a 'cure.'

Rose peered down through the hole in the ceiling, as she heard all this. 'He still alive and now Goliath is trying to cure us.' Rose thought

next thing, there was another person, who came into the building, "Goliath, what are you doing?"

Goliath explained that he couldn't just stand by and see Elisa in so much pain. So he was forcing Sevarius to create an antidote to cure the mutates.

"Its still kidnapping, and I'm still a cop." Elisa pointed out.

Goliath turned slightly, "Don't stop on our account, Doctor."

The doctor went back to work as Rose watched the human and gargoyle from the roof.

Rose cursed when she seen Talon showing up, she jump into the lab.

"You knew he was alive to help those monsters why Elisa?" Talon demanded

Rose snarled and stood in challenge against Talon, "Goliath isn't at fault! I've been trying to tell you that!"

"Rose, what are you doing here? Did you know about this as well?" Talon asked

"Where do you think I've been staying Costa Rica?" Rose shot back, "The only one Sevarius is working for is DAVID XANATOS."

"She's right, you know." the said billionaire states, as he walked into the building decked out in high tech battle armor.

Talon turned to face him "SO YOU DID THIS YOU NEVER PLANNED TO CHANGED US BACK!"

Xanatos was unimpressed by Talon's rage. "Now, you will release the doctor." the doctor held a test tube for of green liquid, claiming he finally made a cure.

"Rose get the doctor I'm dealing with Xanatos." Talon ordered as he charged the battle armored human.

Xanatos raised an arm and fired off a small missile at Talon.

Fang got the test tube out of the doctor's hands, and threw him across the room. He then tossed the tube at Maggie.

Rose dashed in and grabbed the tube before Maggie could drink the concoction. "NO, its not a cure its poison! Why do you think he made only one, Xanatos and Sevarius want to get rid of Talon and I."

Maggie shook her head, "It has to be a cure, it just has to be, I can't live like this. I'm not strong enough, like you or Talon."

the doctor and Xanatos left during the exchange.

Talon went over to Maggie "Maggie if Rose says its poison then she's right and i should have listened to her sooner." he raised a hand, and lifted Maggie's chin, "I'm not strong enough to live this way without you."

Maggie just holds Talon closer to her. "Okay, we had our happy moment but i thinks its time to go." Fang points out.

Goliath looks at Talon, "Come join my clan."

Talon looked shocked at the offer, "You would accept us, after all that's happen?"

"Elisa is already a member of my clan, that makes you family."

Talon looked around, as Fang and Claw, stood at his sides, along with Maggie pressed to his side, Rose stood slightly away but very much apart of their group, and he didn't forget young Harry. "It appears, I have my own clan."

A little later, after Rose picked up Harry from the clock tower, the mutates were standing in the Maza home.

"I know he may seem a little bit different but he's still Derrek on the inside." Elisa explains to her parents and sister.

The Maza family came out and seen the creatures before them.

"Mom, Dad." Talon aka Derrek greets, his family rushed to hug him, not caring about his outside appearance.


	6. Chapter 6

DarkPriestess66: I did a time skip

* * *

Golden eyes peered into the relative light of the tunnel bored but standing his duty, as a sentry to the Labyrinth that had been his home since he was six years old, in truth this was an old Cyberbiotics laboratory, but the mutates and the homeless of New York and repurposed it.

Harry was humming a bit of music, he heard sometime ago and thinking about the next time, he could go out.

The door behind him slid open, and Claw came outside, tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed back into the interior of the Labyrinth.

Harry smiles and with a wave head back into the Labyrinth.

"Hey Maggie, where's Mom?" Harry asked as he looked around for the cheetah mutate and couldn't find her.

Maggie looks at her nephew. "I don't know, Harry. I think she's at the old lab part."

"Thanks Mags." Harry replied turning and heading out of the main lobby of the labyrinth, and walking out the door and passed Claw, and heading to the section where the old lab was located.

* * *

Harry got to the door and found Rose leaning over a notebook and jotting different notes and formulas.

Rose spun in the chair and pushed away from the desk, to the table where the microscope was set, she looked into it. As she studied the cells underneath.

"Hey mom, made any progress on the problem."

"Which problem are we talking discussing, it seems like everyone wants me to cure something from the common cold to any range of other viruses." Rose answers, as she straighten out of her hunched over state, her back cracking as she stretched.

"Mom, the only thing I'm asking about is the problem of getting us back to normal."

"Harry, we've been through this time and time again, there is no cure for us, we have been like this and the further we are from what we started out as, the less chance of being made human." Rose answers "You need to accept that fact and move on with your life." she grinned, "We have come to accept our mutation, you're the only one, who seems to think I can preform miracles."

Harry looked down. "I know mom and I'm sorry about bothering you with it. So what new thing are you working on?"

"Either a cure to save the clones, or some time of vaccine to prevent the same thing accruing to their decedents." Rose answers, "Since no one seems to think about me when it comes to gene mutations."

"That's great mom I hope I can do something as great as you but well science it just so hard for me."

"Maybe you just haven't found your branch of science." Rose replies, she checked her research and the timer on other projects, "Come on, I have a few minutes, besides, we need to have a talk."

"If it about me running the games I promise I'll stop." Harry said nervously.

"We'll add that to our discussion." Rose states, as she left her lab, closing the door, sliding the key card to lock. She went down and sat on the platform. "I have told you many times as you were growing up, that you were special, and that you get that trait from your birth mother, my sister Lily and your father James. But I think I have to explain more then just simple explanations."

"Do you mean that they were psychic like Fang was always saying." Harry replies

"Not exactly. Your mom and dad were both magical, they were a witch and wizard respectfully." Rose states

"You mean like Hudson's stories but then how am I supposed to learn."

"Very much like Hudson's stories, and I except you to be accepted into their old boarding school. Which is either in England or Scotland, I am not sure. Lily wouldn't say during her summers." Rose answers

"But how am I supposed to get there we live in the states and that's way to far for us to fly."

* * *

"I don't know everything." Rose replies, she then smiled fondly. "Its because of your mother that I chose my field of study."

"Really, she did but how is that."

"My parents were so proud when she got her letter, we have a witch in the family, I was already a prodigy because of high intellect but Lily was more special, and only Petunia thought she was a freak, because of a talent. But I seen her as a case to figure out if it was just her or our family line that had the magical gene." Rose answers

"Oh wow mom well she was being stupid but really so tou thought you could find the magic gene."

"I thought I could, and I'm still researching our family history on my side of the family." Rose states, "I found several members of our family, who just mysteriously disappeared from their family records."

"Really and you think they also had the gene maybe you could find in my blood."

Rose shrugged "I do that research as a hobby, I'm not looking into breeding a magical race of mutates."

"But mom think about it if you found the gene maybe more people would know and not be wondering if there something wrong with them?"

"We would erase her memory for such an event, if she did find the gene for magical traits." states a new voice causing both mutates to look up in shock.

Harry did what Talon alway told him to do and got a charge ready for a fight.

"Easy, I'm not here to harm anyone." the voice states, as the person came closer.

Rose stopped Harry. "Everyone is welcome in the Labyrinth, if they do not cause a problem."

"Mom he just threatened to take away your memories i think that a problem." His eyes glowed at the man.

"My name is Annette Wilkerson, and I do not like being called a man." The woman states, as she flicked her wand and causing a light to form on the tip of it.

Harry eased back not knowing what to expect for this woman other than magic. "You still threatened my mom and thats not cool with me." He growled.

"I just meant that No-Maj aren't meant to know about us, however, since I overheard and just judging on appearance alone, I believe the President would make an exception."

"You still threatened my mom and thats not cool with me." He growled.

"I believe you're a Muggleborn, if I remember my English terminology correctly. So I assume you have communities for your magical branch of humanity." Rose surmised

"You would be correct, like I said. We allow families of magical children to be allowed to know about magic. I apologize because I misjudged you." Annette replies

Harry just huffs " That's fine but how did you even find us here."

"Simple some of our people live down here." Annette answers "And due to the reemergence of Gargoyles, we have had quite a bit of discussion going on about what classifies as a magical creature."

Harry was not liking this lady's words so far thinking that his family may be put in some kind of zoo.

Annette looked at the young wizard, and seen the expression. "I told my bosses, I wasn't the one to do this job. But no, they gave me this job."

"Well I think we should just get down to business then Ms. Wilkinson."

"yes, now where did I do with that envelop? I had with me just a second ago. Ah yes, here it is, I suppose you are Harry Potter? I mean it says you're in the Labyrinth." Annette states, as she handed over a letter.

Rose took the letter and opened it giving it a quick read.

Harry took the letter and read it after Rose.

"Mom it the letter to the school but how are we going to get there and where are gonna get this stuff."

"I don't know." Rose replies

"I will handle your getting to the UK. I suspect that you will be going as a parent and a bodyguard for those who wish harm to the boy for looking as he does?" Annette questions

"What you think i can't handle myself."

"I'm thinking that your appearance alone will cause questions because the British Wizarding World is still stuck in the middle ages." Annette responded

Harry just growls and turns to sit back down on the platform. He was muttering so very colorful words about ignorant people .

"Anyone who looks as we do will not be permitted within 'civilized surroundings' am I correct?" Rose questions

"Yes, and let's face facts, a cheetah is slight more menacing then a lynx." Annette responds

"Let them find out i have a bite."

"Also the fact that you're ten almost eleven and no one will listen to a child." Rose states

"They do here."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Rose questions

"So what are we gonna do then if we can't go where we need to go?" He asked looking annoyed.

"You are going to school." Rose states "If you would not argue about every little thing, you would have heard, Ms. Wilkerson say she can arrange a transport for us to get to the UK."

"Fine mom just because I know this does need to be learned.' He looks to Ms. Wilkinson "So when do we leave and get this done."

"British Term starts September 1st, so month from now." Annette answers.

"Okay that gives us time then, thank you."

Rose went and explained the situation to Talon.

Talon look s over at his two clan mates and then over to the witch "So this this is true Harry's going to this school and your going with him right."

"Correct, the school is one of the best in the UK, but their methods are outdated. Harry's name has been on the list of pre-students, since the day he was born." Annette answers, "I am here to act as liaison between this world and theirs."

"Very well then I'm not one to hold anyone back but I'm still wary of this how many more of your people are gonna show up here."

"According to Ms. Wilkerson, there are some magical folk living with us right now." Rose answers "Besides wasn't it you that said every one was welcome as long as they abide by our laws, justice and law will prevail blah, blah, blah."

Talon just chuckles " Yes your right i did say as such and so far as i can tell we haven't had any trouble from them so i don't see a real problem. "

"Not that you would know who was magical and who was No-Maj." Annette commented, she looked around, "I believe we of of the American Congress of Magic, can add to what you are doing here."

"And its not like were going to live there." Harry points out.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school, so yes, you will be living there." Rose states

"Yeah but there are breaks and once this school is over we're coming home. "

"Yes, Christmas break, so two weeks, then having to leave a day early to return...yeah...not happening." Rose answers

"And what about summer break?"

"Summer break is two months." Rose answers

"Well then we can come then can't we."

Rose nods.

"Then I'll have to make sure i have plenty to tell everyone once I'm back."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'll see you out, Ms. Wilkerson."

"Thank you, Ms. Evans. I would appreciate that."

The cheetah mutate walked the visitor out.

On they're out side the Wilkinson turns to Rose. "Thank you, If you need to ever get in contact with me use this." And hands her a small note book.

Rose nods, tucking the book in her leotard.

With that Wilkinson turns and with a crack, she disappeared.

"There goes my peaceful existence." she smelled acidic smoke and cursed rushing back to her lab.


End file.
